Pranks & Princes
by PLKBerry
Summary: "I wondered if she knew how hard it was to pull that prank and how much planning it took. I wondered if, under everything,she wasn't the smallest bit impressed. I wished she saw why I did this." Tratie. Mostly one-sided.
1. Roses & Poison Ivy

**This is my first try writing Tratie, so it may not be fantastic. I'd like to see this be an actual story as opposed to a one-shot, but we'll have to see. This takes place the Easter before the Titan war, when the Stoll Brothers put chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin. It's mostly one-sided Tratie, but I think if you look hard enough you can tell a denial on the other side. Like, if you squint. Now, places! Cue music. Action!**

Katie POV

I stepped out of my cabin, and took a breath of the fresh spring air. Easter marked many things, but the beginning of spring was particularly appealing to me. I began to lead my cabin to the dining pavilion for breakfast, and turned to make sure there were no stranglers. However, the sight I was met with was not Lynn lagging behind. It was far worse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the grassy environmentally friendly roof of the Demeter Cabin adorned with little brown animals. Chocolate bunnies. My scream of surprise, causes the orderly line to turn and stare, equally shocked. Instantly, the cabin was whipped into frenzy. But who would dishonor Demeter so?

Then, Miranda cried out, pointing to behind the column of a nearby cabin, "Look, there!" She pulled out two boys, revealing the snickering Stoll Brothers.

"That was too good!" Conner exclaimed.

"Did you see Katie's face?" Travis sniggered.

"Gods, that was the best!" Conner guffawed, sending the pair into a fit of laughing hysterics.

I felt my face burn bright red as anger flooded my system, "_You _did this?" I demanded, "You dare to dishonor the Demeter Cabin in such a way?"

The brothers continued on as if I hadn't spoken, so my voice rose, "You realize that you will have to pay a price."

Travis, who was a little taller than Conner, turned to me for the first time, "Katie, you need to lighten up. You know what you remind me of? Poison Ivy. You're just as annoying."

I smirked, "Besides Humans, the only plant or animal bothered by Poison Ivy are _pigs, _a category you clearly fall into."

Conner scoffed, "So you're saying the only living things that can stand you are squirrels and petunias."

"No, I'm calling you a pig."

The two exchanged a glance. "You know," Travis said, "If we got a reaction like this we expected it from Miranda or someone. You don't seem too bad at first…"

"But then you realize your irritating in disguise," finished Conner. It was creepy when they did that.

They looked at each other, and said together, "A rose!"

I gave them a look, "And in what way is this not a compliment?"

"Well, it looks pretty, but it's all thorny and stuff," Travis explained, as if I didn't know.

"Did you hear that, Katie?" Miranda jeered, "'thorny and stuff' Great word choice, Conner!"

They both yelped, "I'm Conner!" Conner protested, "He's Travis!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Either way, roses are symbolic for many things depending on the color, which I think is pretty cool. Red for love, Yellow for friendship-"

"Like we care!" Travis exclaimed, "The point is that Katie reminds us of something bad."

"Like she cares about _your _opinion," Miranda sneered. I was pretty grateful she stepped in like that, because I was a little taken aback. Travis and Conner were stupid and annoying, but they had never been downright mean before. I have to say, I was surprised.

I realized I had missed their reply, but I stopped Miranda's retort before this got ugly. "Whatever. They're not worth it, anyway." I turned to my cabin, whose perfect line had uneven and un-orderly. "Let's just enjoy the coming spring. Line up, everybody! We'll get to breakfast now, and strangle them with vines later."

I led my cabin away, with the brothers left behind watching us go.

* * *

><p>Travis POV<p>

I watched Katie leave with authority and her cabin dutifully following under her flawless leadership. I wondered if she knew how hard it was to pull that prank and how much planning it took. I wondered if she saw how I stepped up my game in the banter so Miranda felt she had to step in. I wondered if, under everything, she wasn't the smallest bit impressed. I wished that she saw why I did this.

* * *

><p><em>Several Months Later<em>

Katie now hates me because of the Easter incident those months ago. And it only makes me like her more.

**Okay, in your review (as I'm sure you'll leave one), let me know if you like it as is, or want me to develop it into an actual story. Thanks!**

**Peace, Love, & Life**

**PLKBerry**


	2. Damsels & Dentists

**Okay, so... It's now a collection of one-shots! Well, you know, with only two. But still. You know what, whatever. Anyhow, I own nothing except my christmas presents, none of which are here. Happy New Year, Everyone! **

_Katie_

I was sitting in my bunk, reading my favorite book, _The Secret Garden. _It was pretty hard trying to find it in Greek, let me tell you. Anyhow, I had just gotten to the part where Mary finds the key, when I heard someone knocking. I, of course, was not hoping it was Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. Absolutely not. Because a girl like me, with boring brown hair who spends her time in a strawberry field, does not find guys like Will, who can shoot a bulls-eye from twenty feet away and sings like an angel, attractive. Okay, maybe she does. However, I have resigned myself to the fact that he will certainly NEVER think of me that way, but still, small little thoughts here and there never hurt anyone.

Anyhow, so I was going to answer the door when I heard it open. Guessing one of my siblings must have come in, taking care of whoever it was. I heard my sibling moving around and doing whatever. I wasn't worried about it. It was free time, and it wasn't any of my business.

At least, as long as they're following rules, but my siblings know that not only Chiron, but also I will punish them.

I heard soft voices and realized my sibling must have brought the knocker in with them. I caught that one of the voices was male, and remembering that there were only two other Demeter kids were at camp this week, since most had left to be with their families. And Nathan had told me before that he would be spending the entire time in the stables with extra Pegasus lessons, as he had a slight tendency to fall off while riding and that Silena would be helping him. Silena never finishes her lessons early.

So my sibling must have been Haley, but…. Then she and a boy were in the cabin. Does she know I'm here? If not, she has every intention to be breaking camp rules! Of course, I'm in here, so technically she's not. The voices stopped and there was a soft sucking noise. Okay. Gross factor aside that my sister was making out with some guy WHILE I'M IN THE ROOM, they were just kissing and probably wanted to be alone, so I decided to let it slide.

I went back to reading, but after a while I noticed that the sound had been continuous this entire time, and almost rhythmic, as if following a pattern. Then I peeked out, and nearly lost my head. The Stoll brothers had a very small plunger-like device and were using it to suck everything out of toothpaste containers, shampoo bottles, and basically anything they could reach and replacing the containers with a disgusting brown sludge—gross.

"Stolls!" I roared, jumping out of my bunk and standing in front of them, hands on my hips. "What do you think you're doing, if I may ask?"

"You may not, actually." Conner smirked at me, "but if you did, my fair damsel, I would reply that I'm simply following orders. My brother, on the other hand, would say that he-"

"That he was simply improving your cabin's hygiene. I mean, look at this." He held up a toothpaste container, "this says absolutely nothing about protecting against Gingivitis!"

"One, I'm no damsel, even though you're going to be in distress in just a second. Two, it does, actually," I pointed out the little red text, "See there?"

"What about… " he thought for a second, his brown curls flopping slightly as he tilted his head, trying to read it, "strengthening enamel?"

"Seriously, Travis? Are a demigod or a dentist?"

Conner stepped in, "I, personally, prefer the term 'oral hygienist', and just because he cares about your cabin's teeth, doesn't mean he's a dentist."

"Yeah!" Travis looked relieved that his brother had stood up for him, but his joy was short-lived.

"He could be an orthodontist!" Conner fell upon the floor in laughter, while Travis looked disgruntled, his face twisted into a pout, with his eyebrows scrunching up unhappily.

"Either way, I suggest you discuss changing their toothpaste brand with your patients and my cabin mates before doing it for them."

"But… I have!"

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look. "Oh? And who gave you permission to replace their toothpaste when they're not present?"

He had that "deer in the headlights" expression, right down to the "Oh My Gods" look in his wide chocolate brown eyes, "Uh, you know…. Miranda, and Lynn, and Nathan, and, uh, Blake."

I nodded, pretending to be appeased, before setting my face into what I hope looked confused, "Then what were you doing with Haley's toothpaste?"

"I named Haley, didn't I, Conner?"

Conner snapped to attention, "No, you did not, Brother dear."

Needless to say, Travis glared at him.

Still pretending to be innocently confused, I continued, "but then what were you doing? I don't suppose you were, gasp, pulling a prank?" I lay my hand on my collarbone and acted aghast, "Really, Stolls, I expected better of you!"

"We weren't pulling a prank!" Conner "assured" me.

Business-Katie was back, "What, exactly, were you doing in my cabin, then?"

"We were, um…." The brothers exchanged looks, and stared at me. Travis's stare weighed heavily on me, and I was a little creeped out to be honest.

I was so busy fidgeting under his unsettling gaze, I was completely unprepared for what Travis then hollered.

"TRYING TO WIN YOUR AFFECTIONS!"

Travis clapped his hands over his mouth, looking like he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. Well, neither could I.

"Oh my gods, Travis. First, you sneak into my cabin and try to substitute our hygiene products with muck! Then, as if that's not enough, you start spouting off ridiculous lies about your actions! Do I look stupid to you, is that it? Contrary to your apparent belief, I am rather intelligent and I don't think there is a single person in this camp who would ever believe that you were romantically interested in me. And if you, for whatever deranged reason, you sure have a twisted way of showing it. Now, GET OUT!" After my monologue, they slunk out and I tried to minimize the damage. When Haley and Nathan came back, I explained the situation to them, and told them they could borrow my stuff for now. They were angry, as was to be expected, but said that they were okay with it.

After recounting my conversation with the brothers, Haley and Nathan had funny looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"Well…." Haley began, "Don't you think it's odd? I mean, that Travis would say that?"

Nathan nodded, "Travis is a lot of things, but I don't think he'd say something like that unless it was true."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, they're probably snickering about it right now. Everything's a joke to them."

Thankfully, they seemed to be back to reality.

"Of course," Nathan agreed

"I can't believe I actually bought into their act!" Haley look repulsed with herself.

"It's fine, guys. Don't worry about it." And from the looks of it, they didn't.

But I did

**Ooh, Now Katie's thinking! Any predictions? Will this remain one-sided? Will Katie refuse to believe? DUN DUN DUN! Very dramatic with the questions, aren't I? Anyhow, reviews are much appreicated!**

**Peace, Love, & Life**

**PLKBerry**


End file.
